The present invention relates to tobacco-containing smoking articles, and methods for processing tobacco. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rod of adhesive bound tobacco shreds which may be wrapped to form a cigarette preferably having both relatively large interstitial spaces between tobacco shreds and a firmness level comparable to commercial cigarettes.
For many years, cigarette manufacturers have sought to maximize the desirable characteristics of manufactured tobacco and smoking articles. Among these desirable characteristics have been pleasing taste and aroma, reduced smoke during static burning, ease of draw, reduced shedding of tobacco particles from the rod ends, proper coal integrity and proper firmness and density of the rod. Additionally, manufacturers have long been aware of the advantages of increasing the filing power of tobacco.